


Goth Girls should date Pink Bunnies.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Poptropica (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, Boners, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Erections, Evil, F/M, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Het, Horniness, Hubris, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Intimidation, Major Original Character(s), Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Non-Penetrative Sex, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Porn, Queer Het, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Smut, Trans, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I got bored so here's more Gentle Bones and Doctor Hare.





	Goth Girls should date Pink Bunnies.

It had been a lazy day but a boring one too. Gentle Bones laid face down on the couch, just doing nothing. She thought to do something. Take a nap, read a book, watch some TV, maybe talk Black Widow into a one night stand. All these ideas and more buzzed around her head like fat lazy flies. Still she did nothing but lay on the couch. She sighed, "I been to every island, won every metal, and saved the world countless times. Shouldn't I be drowning in fans?" The idea was selfish but the fact that she had done so much and yet... She shaked off the idea.

And so she continued to lay there doing nothing. It wasn't the relaxing nothing or a nothing of busy but instead a nothing of lack. It bored her to her soul.

She turned over and kicked her feet up. Staring up to the ceiling and trying to make a pattern. Somewhere in the background, Doctor Hare practice his monologing. He was probably going to burst into the room, declaring revenge. She checked her phone, returning to the picture he texted. "I lived" was the only words on the picture. She was regretting texting "Send nudes" even if it was only a joke. Not that she doubted he lived, not even when he was in space. The monolog was repeating, likely from nerves. She looked over to the door with half lidded eyes. The door exploded and Hare entered as he laughed.

It was only of those supervillain laughs. It was a good supervillain laugh at that. She clapped at the effort. He gestured for silence. She stopped, awaiting his speech. Dr. Hare began, "Ever since I had my evil returned to me, I've longed for this day. The day that I could finally destroy you and get my revenge." Gentle Bones raised a hand in the air. This confused him enough to pause. She took the opportunity to speak, "You left your zipper unzipped." Hare looked down and panickedly zipped his lower half.

Bones noted, "Before we start, I wanted to apologize for my text. It was supposed to be a joke." Doctor Hare cocked an eye before getting out his phone, checking and blushing. He shouted, "What joke is this?!!" She shrugged and offered a weak smile. The supervillain stomped over to her, giving a mild offense, "What if I came over here and asked to have sex with you? How would that make you feel?" Gentle took a thinking pose for a moment then replied blankly, "I'd be down."

The villain paused his rant to gesture that he needed a second, leaving the room. The hero breathed out, scrolling through her phone. The baddie returned, laughing wickedly. "You fool, I've developed a new revenge plot inspired by your comment!" He laughed evilly, "I'll have the sex with you as a demonstration of my own superiority!" She got up, going over to him. This surprised him so much as she picked him up over her shoulder and brought him to the bed. The pink bunny laid in bafflment as she hugged him.

The man bunny questioned, "What are you doing?" The gothy lady wrapped her legs around him, answering, "I'm cuddling you." Slowly and cautious, he returned the embrace. She tenderly nuzzled into him, rubbing slow circles in. This wasn't the plan. The plan was supposed to be a display of power over his nemesis by making her want him. Now he was on the bottom. It wasn't power to held so softly under her touch. It made him feel good but also weak to be powerless under her.

"Um. Gentle Bones. Can you keep a secret?" He asked. She hummed mildly and snuggled deeply. The mad scientist confessed, "I wasn't the man I am today. I was once someone else." The playable character assured, "Whoever you were, you became yourself and I hope you become an even better you." The sense of vulnerability was stressful yet that stress faded. He eased, taking a deep breath. She felt something poking her, so she started humping him. His moan was higher pitched than he would have liked but it wasn't spiked with the punch of judgment.

In the lack of judgment, Hare was happy.

The End.


End file.
